


The Greatest Team

by lorelaijonas



Series: 48 Hour Writing Challenge [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpine is the star of the show, Anxiety, Carol Danvers (Mentioned) - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Goose the cat is mentioned, M/M, Nomad Steve Rogers, Retired Steve Rogers, Social Anxiety, Soft Bucky, Soft Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25596766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorelaijonas/pseuds/lorelaijonas
Summary: Steve and Bucky have pretty much settled into domestic life perfectly but of course there is one thing that Steve still struggles with - grocery shopping.Although, this time might just convince him that grocery shopping ends with the best surprises known to man-kind.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: 48 Hour Writing Challenge [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704607
Kudos: 39





	The Greatest Team

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Steve and Bucky head to the supermarket and on their way home they encounter a hurt animal
> 
> Deadline: 4PM (29/07/20)
> 
> Wordcount: 1,918

A morning run was Steve’s way of getting up and starting his day in the best way possible. With the serum he was able to go for miles and miles without even breaking a sweat. It was hilarious to him that even though Bucky had a diluted version of the serum he was very much the opposite of Steve. Then again that was Bucky to a T, he’d always been that way even back in the 30’s, he always was the night owl out of the two of them.

Unlocking the front door to their little apartment in Brooklyn, he couldn’t help but stop and stare at the scene playing out in front of him. Bucky had finally awoken from his beauty sleep and was currently basically inside the fridge grumbling to himself.

“Buck?” He chuckled as he made his way over to the breakfast bar. “You alright there?”

“Everything is out of date Steve, not a single thing is in date. The milk is practically cheese.” He grunted as he threw it into the trash. The blonde just blinked for a moment trying to think of the last time they went shopping for food.

“There has to be _something_ edible in there!” Biting his lip as he peered over Bucky’s shoulder, but the ex-assassin was right. There was nothing edible in their whole fridge.

“We need to go grocery shopping-“ Bucky quickly put his hand up to stop Steve mid whine. “Before you start any of your whining, we’re going. If I hear one complaint outta ya this whole trip it’s gonna be you and that huge paw of yours for two weeks straight. Do I make myself clear?” Everyone always talks about Steve and his ‘Captain America’ voice but in reality, Bucky has always had, what he and his ma used to call, his ‘Steven’ voice. It was mainly used because Steve was a stick thin, everything compromised stubborn punk who wouldn’t listen to reason unless Bucky used the voice. He assumed once Bucky came back into this life that now it was roughly eighty years later, and he had a few inches and many muscles on the man it would no longer work. – he was oh so wrong.

“ **Fine**.” He grumbled. Sliding up behind his boyfriend, he placed his hands on his hips. “Y’know the showers kinda lonely..” he purred, his lips tickling at the others ear.

“Steven. Strike one.” Bucky’s voice was calm, but Steve quickly backed away. So, sex was definitely not getting him out of this god forsaken trip and it also got him his first strike. So much for having a good day.

xxx

Steve Rogers has faced every foe, alien, crazy guy with a gun he’s ever come across and won but grocery shopping? Might as well tap out now. Too many people which made his anxiety go haywire, even in a cap and sunglasses everyone always recognized him and tried to take photos of his ass without him noticing. Spoiler alert; he always noticed. There was too much choice in the 21stcentury. He just wanted some Oreos, why does anyone need 25 flavours, not including the limited-edition ones.

Bucky seems to have been the one who has adapted to domestic 21stcentury life the quickest but then again, the former assassin had spent more time out of the ice having to adapt to the world as he came across it for missions.

“Steve what do you want for dinner tonight?” Bucky asked softly, keeping a tight hold of his hand. Squeezing back so the older man knew that he was okay.

“Uh... pasta? I can whip it up pretty quickly if you want?” Shopping was also a difficult task because no one knew when the next mission would fall into their laps. Not only were Bucky and Steve the perfect partners in life, their fans liked to blow up social media with #stuckysightings whenever they were spotted together. They were also the perfect partners in the field. Steve passed the mantle of Captain America over to Sam a few years prior and although he should be retired, he took back the mantle of nomad and has been working with Bucky exclusively for the past year.

“Okay, I think I’ll get us a couple of cartons of that long-life milk stuff.” Bucky muttered to himself as he continued to pick things up and place them in the cart. For a grocery trip this one went surprisingly fast. They were in and out within half an hour which had to be a record for them both. It was a lovely day, so they’d decided to walk the journey what with their superhuman strength carrying four bags was nothing. Being super soldiers, all their senses were heightened which included their hearing.

In complete sync, both Steve and Bucky stopped at the sound of a soft cry coming from the alleyway. Bucky raced in first going straight to the cry. It was so soft it was unclear what made the noise. “Over here!” Bucky called, having found the source of the noise. Leaving the bags to the side he dropped down next to the brunette who was cooing over something tiny. “Hey little one, s’okay; m’not gonna hurt you.” Bucky said softly. As if that didn’t melt Steve’s heart into pieces.

Pulling himself back, Steve peeked down to see what was in Bucky’s arms. There in the man’s arm was a tiny grey kitten, shaking like a leaf and holding its front left paw into itself. It looked so tiny in Bucky’s large arms, but it didn’t seem frightened by the way it was cuddling into him.

“Hey there buddy.” Steve said softly, gently placing his fingers out in front of him so it could track his movements. When he got the green light, he gently stroked its tiny back.

“We’re gonna need to take it home with us, all the vets are closed.” Steve was so close to bolting home and grabbing the ring he had stashed and proposing to Bucky right this instant by the way his beautiful blue eyes were all concerned and how quiet he was speaking.

“Okay honey, I’ll grab the bags.” Pulling off his jumper he held it out to Bucky so he could carefully bundle the little thing into it. Grabbing the bags, he couldn’t keep the smile off his face as he watched Bucky explain to the little kitten where they were going and what was happening around them. They knew that kids were impractical in their world but maybe a house full of kittens was something to think about for the future.

Arriving home, Steve was left to unpack as Bucky went straight to the bathroom to give the kitten a bath. In between unpacking, the former Captain America began researching about kittens and what they needed even if they were going to take it to the vet tomorrow. Someone was probably missing the little ball of fluff.

“Steve! It’s a she and she’s pure white!” Bucky called from the bathroom which had Steve racing through to see for himself. Once again, his heart melted into a pile of mush as he saw the pure look of love on Bucky’s face as he gently dried off the little girl.

“Honey I’m gonna pop back to the supermarket quickly and grab a couple of things for her alright?” He said softly, pressing a kiss to the man’s head and of course, he couldn’t resist dropping a small kiss to the kitten’s head which earned him the cutest meow on earth.

After Steve came back from his second trip to the supermarket with all the supplies, he needed to make this little girl at home. He didn’t have the heart to warn Bucky that she might belong to someone and that they couldn’t keep her. She slept soundly through the night in the little bed they’d made for her in between the two of them because after trying to set her in her little bed on the floor next to Bucky’s side she was not having it.

Come morning the two super soldiers were cuddled into this tiny kitten. Waking with a smile on his face, which was a rarity in itself, Steve got up and padded through to the living room. When he saw that the time was 8am he could hardly believe it. Having slept in three hours longer than normal. Grabbing his phone, he made a call to the vet that he’d researched last night to set her up for an appointment before heading back to the bedroom to get some more cuddles with his boy and the little lodger.

xxx

When they both entered the vet along with the little kitten in Steve’s jumper, the trio decided they were not a huge fan of the vets. It had the clinical feel of hospitals which they were both adverse too and they could hear the whimpers and barks from the other animals.

“Oh, what a cutie!” The receptionist cooed. “What’s her name?” The two super soldiers looked to each other with a blush.

“Uh, we haven’t named her quite yet.” Bucky muttered. They were very clear about not naming her. Naming something meant you became attached to it.

“That’s quite alright, I’m gonna put her down as ‘cutie’ right now alright? You three just go take a seat over there and we’ll give you a call when we’re ready for you alright?” Nodding the three plodded over to the seats in the corner, Bucky holding onto the little thing for dear life.

“Think we can get Bruce to go get himself another PHD so he can treat this little one?”

“Buck...” Steve sighed, “We talked about this remember? She probably has a home.” He hated saying it especially when the pout slipped onto his loves face. Soon enough they were called to come through. Bucky sat up on the table even though Steve was pretty sure he wasn’t allowed. He kept a hold of the little cutie the whole time and glared murderously at the vet when the little one yelped.

“She’s just got a little sprain, make sure she keeps her weight off it, and it’ll heal in no time.” The vet smiled before logging some details in her database. “Mr Rogers you mentioned about the microchip and she doesn’t have one. I’m pretty sure she was abandoned. With how young she is and where she was found, there’s no record of her.” Bucky’s eyes lit up at the news, looking to Steve with pleading eyes. – Steve never could say no to those eyes.

“What about missions Buck?” The blonde’s voice soft.

“Carol gets to take Goose on missions!”

“Goose is a literal flerken remember? The reason Fury doesn’t have an eye!”

“But that means Alpine would have a friend on missions, Goose wouldn’t let anything happen to her!”

“ _Alpine_?”

“Yeah... named her the minute I picked her up.” Bucky smirked and that’s the moment Steve knew he’d been played. How he even thought for a second that Bucky would let this little girl go, he was dumber than he thought.

Within twenty minutes she was microchipped, registered as theirs and officially named. Alpine Barnes-Rogers. Her sprain would heal within a couple of weeks and Bucky was right, Goose always looked after Alpine on missions and Alpine herself, as she grew older, was a force to be reckoned with on her own. Alongside her super-soldier dads, they were the greatest team.


End file.
